


Your Soldiers

by fadewhimsy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Steven just wants to fix everything, canon divergence likely, issues with pink diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadewhimsy/pseuds/fadewhimsy
Summary: But why?Why didn’t you tell us?We were YOUR gems! We would have fought for you.  We would have done anything for you.My diamond… why did you make us fight each other?





	1. Prologues

“Blue Diamond?  Um. There’s another gem I need you to help. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

The large, statuesque figure of Blue Diamond watched in mild bafflement as Steven suddenly raced away from her toward the nearest warp pad. A little ways behind her, Yellow Diamond sighed. “It’s like she was just made all over again.”

 

“I think it’s sweet.” The blue gem kept her eyes turned toward the pad, patiently waiting for the boy to return.

 

The diamonds had been explaining the means and weapon they’d used against the gems on the planet’s surface after Pink Diamond’s supposed shattering. It had been meant to obliterate all of them, and had apparently worked that way on other planets the few rare times it had been used in the past, but something about Earth changed the way gems reacted to it. It corrupted them instead, pulling the worst from deep within their consciousness and using it to twist them into monsters. The destruction was born of their grief, and Blue Diamond thought she might know of a way they could reverse the effects.

 

They would need Steven’s healing powers, as well as a flood of positive emotion to counter all the negative twisted up within them.  It wasn’t anything they’d ever tried before, but it might just work. Pink Diamond had gone through so much to protect this planet of hers that Blue and Yellow had decided, at least for the moment, to honor her wishes. There was no word about what White Diamond might think of this, and in fact the two Diamonds present hadn’t so much as uttered her name since their arrival.

 

When Steven returned, he held a purple bubble between both hands.  The other Crystal Gems, also waiting nearby, were all noticeably surprised when they saw what he’d brought.

 

Well, except for Amethyst.

 

“Totally saw that one coming,” she muttered off to the side as the young boy ran up to Blue Diamond.

 

“Steven!”  Pearl looked appalled, standing up to admonish him despite the presence of both diamonds. Her motherly tendencies could not be kept at bay. “What are you doing?”

 

“She can’t hurt us with the Diamonds here!” He gave Pearl a pleading look and she was quick to give in to that logic. If anything would keep their enemy from attacking them again, it was their current company.

 

Blue and Yellow bent down to get a closer look at the gem Steven has brought.  Blue’s eyes narrowed. “This one looks familiar…”

 

“She’s one of mine. So this is what happened to her.” Yellow laid a finger against the surface of the bubble lightly but didn’t pop it. “It’s a Jasper - one of Pink’s originally, but she showed such promise that I took her into my service after she was evacuated from this place. What a pity.” Her enormous eyes met Steven’s and her brow furrowed as she frowned. “But she wasn’t left here to be corrupted.  She’s been on Homeworld for thousands of years, so how did this happen.”

 

Steven can’t help but look ashamed, a hand going to the back of his neck. “She uh… Well we kinda gave her some trouble? She fused with a corrupted gem to try and beat us, but she just ended up getting corrupted too.”

 

“ _ Fused? _ Her?” Yellow Diamond was most definitely surprised by this, and she couldn’t completely hide her disgust at the thought. “I never would have believed she’d resort to that.”  It went against everything the orange gem stood for. “Why did you fight her? Why didn’t you just tell her who you were?”

 

“I didn’t know then!”  Steven threw both arms up in the air in frustration, almost letting go of the bubble but thankfully keeping his grip on it at the last moment. “This is all still really new for me too.  I never knew a whole lot about my mom.”

 

“Let her out.”

 

Yellow stood back up to her full height, towering over everyone.

 

“Maybe she’ll react to our presence. If she hasn’t been corrupted long then it might be more easily reversible.”  It’s what Steven hoped, surely, but the truth of the matter was that neither of the diamonds present actually knew much about the corruption process, as it had been an accident to begin with.

 

Steven nodded decisively, staring at the purple bubble for one moment longer.  _ Don’t worry, Jasper. We’ll have you back to normal in no time. _ Then he popped it easily between his fingers.

 

The gem fell to the ground, where it sat motionless. Every gem present stared down at it, transfixed, waiting to see what would emerge.  

 

It wasn’t long before it began to glow, and the glowing mass grew quickly, cycling through a couple forms before growing into the massive, corrupted, horned figure Jasper now had. She roared at nothing in particular, then turned her head from side to side - listening, perhaps.  Steven didn’t know how she could see without eyes, and since her gem was her nose he wasn’t sure she could smell either. Did those senses work the same for gems as they did for humans?

 

She turned her head sharply in his direction all of a sudden, and all at once he was sure that she could definitely see him, horns or no.

 

“Behave, Jasper.” Yellow spoke lowly, and while Steven couldn’t be certain that the corrupted gem understood her words, they definitely confused her enough that she stood still in place, a low growl resonating in the back of her throat though she was otherwise momentarily tamed.

 

Blue Diamond was still kneeling down closer to the ground, and something in her expression changed as she watched the creature before her. She raised a hand near her mouth, thoughtful. Steven thought she might look saddened again, but it wasn’t the same sort of grief he was used to seeing from her.

 

“Oh… Pink, I don’t know if this will work.”

 

“What?”  Steven didn’t correct her on his name.  They could work on that later. “Why?”

 

“This one is different,  The corruption isn’t the same.  It wasn’t forced on her.”

 

“How can you tell?  I thought she got it from the other gem?” Steven is distraught. They should have been on the verge of a solution here, but they’re only running into more complications.

 

“Maybe she thinks she did.” Blue shook her head. “But it’s different.”

 

A single tear fell from one eye, but unlike most times she cried this time Blue wiped it briskly away with the back of her thumb.

 

“This gem corrupted herself.”


	2. welp

So that happened.

When I originally started this fic I knew it would become AU eventually. I didn't expect the early release of Legs From Here to Homeworld, and that completely threw off my groove. I'm not sure if I'm glad or sad that I didn't get at least a second chapter out before then, but maybe it's for the best that I didn't. It's one thing to know your fic will diverge from canon and quite another to have it diverge so shortly after you've started. If you're wondering what happened to delay further updates after I released the prologue, this is it. I just didn't know what to do.

I'm incredibly flattered by all the love this one little short bit of writing has received and I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this particular story. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean there aren't still concepts I can take from this and wrap up into a completely new fic that hopefully I'll be able to get together before the next season comes out.

Enjoy all the fanworks that are about to happen after that explosion of a season finale and here's hoping I'll be a part of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Like many authors in this fandom, I had my own ideas about what might happen in future episodes and just had to write them out, even knowing full well that they’re sure to be debunked as soon as they drop another Steven Bomb on us. Still, this wouldn’t get out of my head so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in years, so bear with me. Some of the chapters might be shorter than I'd like in order for me to get them out in a timely manner.


End file.
